


Just a Chat

by Llamaonfire



Category: The Beatles
Genre: 60's, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, McLennon, References to the Beatles, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llamaonfire/pseuds/Llamaonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rating: NC-17<br/>Time line: 60's<br/>Pairing: lennison and Mclennon</p><p>Note: This was new to me, I had never done any ships apart from Starrison and Mclennon, Thanks for opening me up to it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Chat

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr post:

Quiet beatle this, quiet beatle that, this whole nickname thing was starting to get on George's fucking nerves. Why wasn't he the sophisticated beatle? The Zen beatles? Or even the cute or the smart beatle like John and Paul! Even Ringo had more attention than him! All he did was stand in the background and play the right notes, right? Why would he get any fans?

It was a Tuesday night, after a gig in L.A. All the lads had just gotten back to their huge, joined presidential suite and Mal had just come in with their entertainment for the night.

"This is Olivia." He presented the brunet in the front, looked artisy and in her twenties. She grinned sassily.

"This is Melinda" He point to the slightly dark skinned girl with a honey toned, high beehive. She was a little older, looked about the same age as the lads.

"This is Monica and this is Rachel" He pointed to a pair of blonds, both smiling wide, obvious being the youngest ones in the group.

All the lads looked back at each other as the girls chatted between themselves. "The blonds are ours." Said John as he put his arm around Paul.

"Ours?" Ringo arched his eyebrows, making a bit of a duck face.

"Foursome illegal now too?" John stared down at Ringo, looking back at George and noticing something off.

"Ey, Geo, everything alright?" John let his arm come off Paul as he examined George.

He sighed and looked down, clicking his tongue before speaking. "All of 4 are talking about you 3. They are trying to pick which one is gonna be left with me."

"Like they have a choice." Paul spoke with full sass, as he put his hand on his hip.

"And even if they had, I'm sure I would be the last, not you." Ringo spoke sweetly as he rubbed George's shoulder, smiling.

"and still I'm the odd one." George sighed and walked away. "Hey Mal, not in the mood, sorry girls." He walked away to his room.

John arched his brow, watching George slip away into his room. "ey, Paulie darling." John called, putting his hands on Paul's arms.

"no... you are not.." Paul started, but was silenced by John's honeyed touch.

"Paulie, George is pissed. Let me help him, have a talk with him. yeah?" John smirked sweetly, his eyes bearing a soft light to them, unlike Paul's which filled with jealousy. "Chat?"

John clicked his tongue, shaking his head, before putting his mouth right against Paul's ear (the one opposite the girls and Mal) and whispering. "I'm yours, remember." John moved away winking at Paul assuringly before turning to Mal. "I'm gonna take my party solo too, goodnight lads, night girls." He could still feel Paul's eyes on him as he moved hidden into George's room. Knocking on the door, he opened it, peeking into the room. "George?"

"What? Here to call me useless? Or tell me to quit the band?" George moaned as he ate a bar of chocolate, washing it down with scotch.

"Oh stop moaning mate, you know those birds were just daft." John walked closer to George. The room wasn't extremely big, but it had a small sitting area, near a light. With two chairs and a small round table. On the chair on the right, near the wall, sat George and soon John joined on the chair in the left.

"They were just a prove of my invisible existence." He spoke before taking a big shot of scotch.

"Will you stop feeling sorry for yourself?" John spat angrily, making George look up from his pity fest. "If you weren't important would I have blown Paulie and the two hot blonds off to come talk to ya?!"

"Yer probably just feeling guilty." George went into his pity fest also again as another hot drink of scotch heated up his insides.

"Guilty of what?!" John shouted as he got up angrily. "You know what, fuck you!" John shouted grabbing a hold of George's shirt and smacked a big, hard kiss on his lips.

At first George stayed tense, fixed in his position, but as soon as John pulled away he went right back to his lips, begging for more, letting his lips open and interlap with John's as their hands began tugging at each and every piece of their clothe, their skin being scratched in the process. John thrown George on the bed, on his belly and mounting him. He kissed and bit down on his neck as he reached for the lube and prepared himself. "You have no how long I've wanted to do this." John huskily echoed into George's left ear, beginning to slowly rub himself between George's butt cheeks. "You made me have a thing for vampires, ya know?" John bit down hard on to George's neck, making the young man scream in pain.

"Yeah! Scream Harrison, I'm gonna leave you begging for more." John licked the small drop of blood that formed on George's neck, before flipping him back on his back and smiling devilishly. "I want to watch you."

George parted his lips, looking at John with a glimmer of darkness to his eyes, letting his fang like teeth appear between his teeth. John stared down at him as lust filled his veins, blinding him with desire. He popped George's legs up on his shoulders, massaging a bit more lube around his entrance as he took in all of George's current state. Aroused, lips parted as he gasps softly for air, fangs showing slightly off the sides of his lips, his skin was almost glowing from sweat as the smell of sex filled the room.

Without giving the other any warning, John pushed in with strength, feeling George swallow every inch of him, the warmth and tightness sending John to seventh heaven as he slowly began to pound into George with greediness and need.

George moaned, closing his eyes tight as he open his mouth in an orgasmic "o" shape, letting his gasped interlap with his echoing moans.

Their bodies heated as John kept going hard and strong into George. Feeling his muscles tense and relax like his own, soon John's orgasm began to show himself. He bit down on to George muscular thigh, making the other man howl in pain and arousal. Pouncing quicker John gasped and gasped before grabbing a hold of George neglected member and wanking with a heavy hand, going at the same pace that his hips were.

The younger beatle was gasping within seconds, grabbing a hold of the covers under him as he turned his head to the side. John could resist that white, veiny neck, making him thrust deep into George, making go of his dick and letting it rub against his belly as he bit down on the soft skin. "Ah John, fucking hell speed up!" He gasped as he hooked his heels on John's hips. John obeyed with a grin going deeper and faster than before, making the bed creak as he constantly hit George's prostate.

The younger one didn't last long, the friction of John's skin on his cock and the amazing ecstasy of his prostate being rubbed against drove him up the wall, making him spill his cum between the two of them.

With a few more quick thrusts John was done as well, cumming within George, before pulling away.

The lied back on the trembling bed, gasping for air as their bodies came down from their orgasm.

"Fuck John." George commented in a breath, before looking over at the one mentioned. John chuckled and smiled wide before looking over at the previous speaker and speaking. "Feeling better, I gather."

They both just laughed openly at John phrase.

"Thank you, mate." George smiled over at John.

"My pleasure, son." John winked before sitting up and putting on his pants, trousers and shirt, being watched by George.

With a kiss on the forehead John smiled and got up. "Goodnight Georgie."

"Night, John." George responded, slowly fading happily into a post-coital slumber as John went back to his room.

"Did it help him?" Said Paul, who had been waiting for John lying on the bed, wearing his pjs already.

"Yeah, left him smiling wider than a little boy with candy." John spoke happily as he removed his clothe once again, lying next to Paul. He noticed the silence coming from his lover, so he came closer, kissing his neck slowly, than his lips tenderly and whispering. "I love you, remember?"

Paul's lips curled slightly before taking John's between them and whispering into the kiss. "I know, you fool."


End file.
